


falling another moment into your gravity

by amaanogawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Hand Jobs, Yukata - Freeform, basically just kuroo embodying the prayer hands emoji the entire time, mild dirty talk, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaanogawa/pseuds/amaanogawa
Summary: "Nothing beats Daichi on the court. He’s a force to be reckoned with on any day of the week, but the minute he stands on the court there just isn’t any question left at all. A powerhouse of stability, of strength, and a quiet kind of terrifying. People are left breathless in his wake.Kuroo is always one of them."





	falling another moment into your gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pockicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockicchi/gifts).



> This is my gratuitous porn gift for my lovely birthday friend Diana AKA Pockicchi!! She requested Yukata + Friends to Lovers, and I threw in a sprinkling of Public Hand Jobs because she likes exhibitionism. >:3c
> 
> If you like explicit Kurodai check out the art that I requested from her [here](https://pockecchi.tumblr.com/post/176531188288/bday-draw-for-amaanogawa-we-did-an)!! It's super juicy huehuehue.

“Before we go in-“ Daichi pauses to say, fixing Kuroo with his most venomous stare, “if you say anything weird to my family I will literally fix your bedhead for you by ripping your hair from your scalp.”

The glare turns from poison to honey as Daichi smiles, sickly sweet and not at all a bluff. “Understand?”

Kuroo gulps, raising his palms in surrender as they stand there in front of the Sawamura family home in Miyagi. They had a week long break from university but as Kuroo’s parents were out of the country on business, Daichi had invited Kuroo to come along home with him- albeit warily.

“I won’t, I won’t! I’ll be the perfect guest, I swear. Geez, Sawamura, a little faith would be nice. My mother raised me to be polite.”

“Faith is placed in those who earn it.” Daichi says simply as he hikes his bag up his shoulder and turns to insert his key into the lock of his front door. The door swings open to reveal a simple entry way, and a delicious smell of home cooking wafts from inside. They step inside, Daichi leading the way, as he bends down to set his bag on the floor and unlace his shoes. “I’m home! I’ve brought Kuroo with me.”

A pitter-pattering sound of small feet come resounding down the hallway as two young children, maybe around 6 or 7 years old, slide around the corner on socked feet, slipping slightly on the wooden flooring.  
  
“Dai-nii!” They call in unison, both making a mad dash for Daichi as they hurl themselves at him. The boy locks onto Daichi’s neck as the girl latches onto his bicep, both being lifted off the ground when Daichi straightens up.

“Okay, okay, let me take my shoes off at least- you guys are too old to be doing this still. You’re getting too heavy.” Daichi grumbles, but a grin breaks out across his face as he twirls around right there in the entryway, the children screeching with delight as they’re spun round and round. It’s a heartwarming sight and Kuroo can’t help but smile fondly. This is a different Daichi than the one he knows. Softer, perhaps. A big brother who loves his siblings.

“Aki! Miki! You’re being impolite to our guest! And Daichi, don’t just stand there, you haven’t even escorted Kuroo-kun into the house yet!” A kind, yet stern looking woman emerges from the doorway where the twins had just come from, wiping her hands on her apron and planting them on her hips. The similarity in her furrowed brow and unimpressed frown is striking- there’s no question where Daichi gets his same face from. Kuroo has been on the opposite end of that expression enough times to know the power of it.

Looking thoroughly reprimanded, all three Sawamura siblings go still as Daichi sets the two younger children down and obediently goes to collect both his and Kuroo’s bags. When Kuroo makes a move to object and say that he can carry his own bag, Daichi shakes his head with a muted kind of insistence, so Kuroo lets it go. Instead, he picks up the wrapped package of sweets he had been carrying in his hand and follows Daichi into the house, where he offers it to Daichi’s mother.

“Hello Sawamura-san, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, Daichi-kun’s university classmate. Thank you for taking me in for the next few days. This is just a little something to show my gratitude.”

“My, what a polite boy.” Daichi’s mom smiles, and Kuroo can’t help but notice that the lone dimple that shows up in her left cheek is also familiar. “Daichi’s told me all about you, Kuroo-kun. I hope Daichi hasn’t caused you any trouble. I’m glad he has you around, he could do to learn something from your manners.”

There’s the sound of a muffled snort coming from behind him that Kuroo ignores, giving his best sunny smile. “Oh no, ma’am. The pleasure has been all mine, surely.”

They head up the stairs where Daichi jabs an elbow into Kuroo’s side. “Don’t go buttering her up like that, it’s creepy.”

“What?” Kuroo blinks, innocent. “I was just being polite.”

“ _Daichi-kun_? Really?”

“Well I can’t call you Sawamura in a house full of Sawamuras, now can I? Or should I call you _Dai-nii_ instead, hm?”

Daichi rolls his eyes and opens the door to his room, setting their bags down on the floor in the corner. It’s evidently slightly barren after he moved to Tokyo, but it certainly feels like Daichi- homey, maybe a little plain to behold, but there’s something special underneath the surface. Little knick-knacks lying around, likely from his siblings or even his former kouhai. A corkboard with pictures of his friends and family, along with ticket stubs assumedly from special days where he went to see a band, or maybe a movie.

“You’re surprisingly sentimental, aren’t you?” Kuroo says with interest, looking up at the corkboard filled with memories. The pictures start from when Daichi was a child, band-aids on his knee and missing a front tooth, grinning wide standing between who Kuroo now recognizes as Daichi’s mother, and a man who looks so similar to Daichi that there is no possible way he is not Daichi’s father. Then, Daichi on his first day of Junior High, looking fresh cheeked and handsome in his black gakuran. Daichi, posing with a volleyball. Daichi, arms slung over Sugawara and Azumane’s shoulders, graduation certificates clutched in their hands and tears in their eyes.

“Okay, okay. Enough of that.” Daichi coughs, abruptly ushering Kuroo out of his room with two hands on his back.

They sit at the dinner table chatting as Daichi’s mother plates them each a bowl of curry. The twins bicker over who has more than the other and don’t settle until both Daichi and his mother give them a silent glare of disapproval, to which Kuroo sinks a little lower in his seat.

 _The mother-son combo is too strong,_ he thinks as the twins quiet down immediately and eat their dinner without another word.

Kuroo learns a lot about Daichi as the night goes on, like how he broke his arm as a child after getting stuck in a tree because he insisted on chasing after a squirrel, or how he would wake up yelling about flying wigs for an entire week sometime in his third year of highschool. Daichi remained an endearing shade of crimson the entire time until he stands, clears the table with record breaking speed and decisively announces that it’s time for bed. Kuroo takes it as his cue to follow and thanks Daichi’s mother for the meal before obediently ascending the stairs behind Daichi, who murmurs something about a bath and immediately slinks into the washroom.

When he emerges some time later pink cheeked and hair damp, Kuroo is lounging on his bed browsing his phone casually.

“Did you finally steam all the embarrassment out?” Kuroo snorts, and Daichi shoots him a glare so venomous a lesser man would have turned to stone.

“Go bathe.” He says simply, plucking Kuroo’s phone from his fingertips and setting it on the desk before heading back out into the hallway. There’s the open-shut sound of a closet door and Kuroo sighs, stretching gratuitously as he goes to obey.

A hot bath is exactly what he needed after a long, cramped train ride. When he returns to Daichi’s room, the futon is laid out neatly on the floor next to the bed- a deliberate strike of vengeance conveyed by Daichi’s back, turned towards the door where he lays seemingly sleeping.

“Aww, come on Sawamura. Don’t pout- I was polite to your family, wasn’t I?”

There’s no reply. Kuroo lets out a loud exhale, walks forward to pick the pillow up from the futon and inelegantly squeezes into the bed. There’s no room because Daichi is lying right in the center of it so Kuroo ends up half on top of him and half beside, placing his pillow on Daichi’s head and playfully flopping down as if to go to sleep.

Daichi squawks, flailing, and Kuroo catches the hand that comes whipping out before it can smack him upside the nose.

“Don’t come here! I laid out a futon for you for a reason.”

“I’ve never once slept on a futon any time I slept over in Tokyo.” Kuroo sniffs, feigning contempt. “I don’t see why I should start now.”

A groan of frustration. “I never should have let you sleep in my bed the first time. I was drunk. I didn’t know better.”

“What about the second time, or the third, or the fiftieth? Most of those times you weren’t drunk. Face it, you _like_ sleeping with me.”

“I _will_ ship you back to Tokyo. Tonight.”

“Now now, Sawamura. Don’t be feisty.”

Daichi rolls his eyes but relents, shifting over on the bed so that Kuroo can fit properly, and Kuroo can’t help but give him a self-satisfied grin as he burrows under the covers and shuffles close.

“You’re just so warm.” He says, looking very much like the cat who got the cream. “It’s like having a personal heater.”

“Don’t crowd me.” Daichi grumbles, but he leans forward to tuck his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck anyway, letting out a little sigh. “You’re insufferable.”

“It’s why you love me” Kuroo supplies, nestling his chin on top of Daichi’s head.

There’s no reply- Daichi must have fallen asleep, Kuroo thinks, and it isn’t long before he also starts to drift off to the comforting smell of Daichi’s shampoo.

\---

The next day Daichi visits Karasuno during their practice, Kuroo in tow. They have a pleasant reunion with a few familiar faces and a few not so familiar titles, _Captain_ _Tsukishima_ and _Vice-Captain Kageyama._ It’s the oddest sight Kuroo has ever seen because no other pair is more symbolic of oil and water, but somehow they make it work. Yamaguchi has become noticeably more confident, carrying it well in the breadth of his shoulders but the most surprising of all is the unveiling of a significantly taller albeit not at all calmer Hinata. Karasuno’s team is larger now- the prestige of going to nationals two years in a row making for more freshman applications than they know what to do with. They’ve come far from the rag tag bunch of kids that they had been during that first practice match against Nekoma back in what seems like ages ago. The new recruits are starry eyed as they’re introduced to the captain who led their team to the orange court two years ago, restored the team’s wings and set the sky as the limit.

Daichi looks happy. He exudes pride, smile big and beautiful on his face as he watches his former underclassmen step into the roles that he and his friends had left for them. There isn’t any hint of melancholy in his features as he watches them, just undiluted joy through and through. They’re pulled into a practice match before they can even object, but when they step onto the court he and Daichi immediately meld together like flowing water- moving together as one, which is less team work and more simple familiarity.

They win. There wasn’t any doubt in Kuroo’s mind.

Nothing beats Daichi on the court. He’s a force to be reckoned with on any day of the week, but the minute he stands on the court there just isn’t any question left at all. A powerhouse of stability, of strength, and a quiet kind of terrifying. People are left breathless in his wake. Kuroo is always one of them.

After their victory they don’t linger for long, setting off with a smile and a wave. For the hardworking new captain who looks like he’s one step away from greying at the tender age of 18, a sympathetic pat on the back.

The pair stroll home at a casual pace, close enough that their elbows knock together.

“Ah, youth.” Kuroo smiles, nudging Daichi in the shoulder. “They look like they’re doing well.”

He laughs, nudges Kuroo back.

“We’re 20 years old, you loser. Don’t go acting like a wise old sage just yet.”

“I have always been a wise sage. Age has nothing to do with it.”

“A wise sage that somehow set his toaster on fire trying to make grilled cheese?”

“I _heard_ that you could lie it down horizontally and it would work! Low blow, Sawamura. You promised you wouldn’t bring it up again.”

Kuroo sulks dramatically, sticking his hands in his pockets and slouching as Daichi laughs, reaching over to poke at his side. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I did promise I wouldn’t use it against you. How about we go to the local festival tonight? Maybe they’ll have grilled saury.”

At this Kuroo peers up, bottom lip still stuck out as he considers. Daichi knows exactly how to appeal to him- a man’s heart is through his stomach, after all.

“Fine. But you’re paying.”

They return to Daichi’s family home just as his mother is readying the twins to go to the festival as well. Both of them are looking very cute appropriately dressed in yukata, nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement.

“Did you want Kuroo and I to take them? We’re going anyway.” Daichi offers, but she simply shakes her head with a sigh.

“No, that’s fine. You should show Kuroo-kun around without the two of them making trouble. Why don’t you two wear yukata as well? Your father has a few of them kept in the linen closet. It may be a tad short for Kuroo-kun since he’s so tall, but I’m sure it’ll work.”

The twins look up with big eyes, immediately running over to clutch at Daichi’s legs. “Are you going to wear a yukata with us, Dai-nii?”

“Oh, I don’t think-”

“Why not?” Kuroo cuts in, grinning. “It sounds fun. I haven’t worn a yukata to a festival since I was a kid. We should go all out.”

Pausing for a moment, Daichi stares at Kuroo like he has something to say, but instead just gives a defeated shrug. “Sure, I guess. If you want to.”

They go upstairs where Daichi sifts through a closet in the hallway and produces a neatly kept wooden box, passing it to Kuroo without a word as he removes another box and takes it with him into the bathroom. It’s been a good decade since the last time Kuroo had worn a yukata and back then there had been someone to put it on for him- but he manages to get it looking somewhat proper as he stares at himself in the full length mirror in Daichi’s room.

It’s a simple design, solid black with light grey floral detailing that crawls up the hem and a matching grey obi that ties in the back. Just as Daichi’s mother had said, it’s a little too short, ending slightly above his ankles. Suddenly feeling a little embarrassed in the traditional outfit, he steps out into the hallway again just as Daichi emerges from the bathroom.

Kuroo stops in his tracks, breath stuck halfway out his lungs.

Daichi’s yukata is midnight blue, bringing out the distinctive amber honey of his eyes, a delicate white dragon decal travelling across the shoulders and wrapping around his waist. He is always handsome, with his muscular stature and a smile so bright Kuroo can’t help but have to look away at times, but in this singular moment there’s no possible way to register anything else in their vicinity.

There’s just Daichi, only him, in all of his wonder.

“You look good.” Kuroo manages to say, and Daichi offers a sheepish grin in return, cheeks pink.

“So do you.”

The festival isn’t far from Daichi’s house. They walk together with the rest of his family until they get there, and then his mother takes each of the twins’ hands in her own as they head down towards where the festival game stalls are.

“I want to get a plaque.” Daichi says, pointing to a small shrine next to the festival entrance. “Give me a minute.”

Curiously, Kuroo watches as Daichi purchases a wooden plaque from the shrine maiden, taking it to the writing area where he’s hidden from view. After a few moments he approaches the display board where hundreds of wish plaques are hung, stringing his own on the hook before returning to where Kuroo is waiting.

“What did you wish for?” Kuroo asks curiously. There’s a red tinge to Daichi’s cheeks that hadn’t been there before and his eyes are wide when he jumps as Kuroo speaks, looking up nervously. This has Kuroo even more curious- it’s not often that Daichi is so visibly shaken.

“None of your business.” He replies, and when Kuroo glances over to the wish display out of reflex, Daichi grabs his chin between his thumb and index finger, yanking it back to face him. “Do _not_ even think about it. Let’s go.”

Daichi tugs on Kuroo’s arm, leading him the other way towards the food stalls and they stick close to each other so as to not get separated in the quickly growing crowd. Disappointingly enough there isn’t any saury because it’s not in season, but Daichi buys Kuroo a grilled squid on a stick and Kuroo decides that even so, it’s probably good enough. They eat a lot of great food, play a few festival games and walk together, laughing and chatting as they go. The night is clear and the stars in Miyagi are more visible than in Tokyo but all the same nothing is more vibrant to Kuroo than Daichi, who looks more and more stunning as the evening wears on.

“I can’t believe that you won this stupid thing.” Daichi says, holding up the black stuffed cat in his arms. It had been one of the prizes at a shooting game- eyes thin and narrowed out, grinning toothily with a tuft of hair covering one eye. Daichi had grabbed Kuroo’s arm near tears when he first spotted it, pointing and laughing as he doubled over clutching his stomach.

_“Oh my god it’s you. That looks exactly like you, it’s so ugly what the hell-”_

And Kuroo, in a fit of passive aggression, had won it for him purely out of spite.

“You have to stare at it every single day now.” Kuroo says haughtily. “You better bring it back to Tokyo with you. I _will_ check your bag. Don’t test me.”

With a roll of his eyes, Daichi presses the stuffed cat into Kuroo’s arms. “Sure, sure. I’ll treasure it. I have to use the washroom and then we can head over to the fireworks area. Be right back.”

He leaves Kuroo standing there by himself, holding his apparent stuffed animal look alike. It had really been a fun evening with Daichi, and Kuroo is feeling quite pleased as he looks around idly.

It’s only then that he realizes they’ve wandered back to the entrance of the festival, where the display board for the shrine’s wish plaques are. It’s close enough that Kuroo can almost read them, and he picks out the one he’s pretty sure belonged to Daichi. The wooden tablet sways in the wind from where it’s tied, revealing Daichi’s neat handwriting and Kuroo just can’t help himself.

He looks around guiltily for any sign of Daichi returning from the washroom before stepping closer, leaning in to read the inscription.

For the most part it’s pretty standard. Wishes for health and good fortune to himself and his loved ones, for good luck in passing his exams, and for their university volleyball team to do well in the upcoming tournament.

And then, squeezed in the corner in tiny, tiny print as if throw on in an afterthought:

_I pray for courage so that I may tell Kuroo my real feelings._

Before Kuroo even has time to process what he just read, a quiet snarl of a voice comes from behind him, low, muted and dangerous.

“ _You asshole._ ”

Whirling around with wide eyes, Kuroo comes face to face with Daichi, whose expression can only be described as terrified- Kuroo’s heart beats hard in his chest at the sight, and instinctively he reaches out towards him.

“Sawamura-”

“I told you not to look. I told you-” Daichi says, brows drawn together, as he takes a step back as if Kuroo’s outstretched hand was something to fear. “Why did you look?”

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t know.” The words _I’m sorry_ make Daichi recoil, hurt evident on his face, and it’s only then that Kuroo realizes what it implies considering the context. “No, wait! Sawamura, just listen to me, okay?”

“No, I can’t. I can’t-” Daichi glances to the side nervously, clutching tightly at his arm with a shaky hand. Kuroo has never seen him like this before. He is an existence that is unfailingly solid, the definition of strong. He moves forward despite all obstacles, pulling everyone along with him by his own strength; that is who Sawamura Daichi is in the depths of Kuroo’s heart. “Let’s just pretend that this never happened. Can you do that?”

“Sawamura-”

“ _Kuroo_ , I swear to god-“

“Will you shut up for just one second so I can-”

“No! _You_ shut up, you lying cat-”

“Oh for god’s sake-”

“Kuroo _just let it go_.”

“ _I can’t_!”

“ _Why_?!”

“ _Because I love you_!”

And that _does_ shut him up, finally, Daichi’s mouth snapping shut as he takes another step back right as Kuroo takes a step forward, both of their chests rising and falling with bated breaths. People are staring, whispering, and Kuroo doesn’t want to pay them any attention but he also knows that this moment shouldn’t be made a spectacle of. This singular moment, such a long time coming, should be between him and Daichi only. So despite Daichi’s unwillingness, Kuroo marches forward to seize his hand and pulls him along the path without a single word. They walk like that, both of them quiet, until Kuroo veers into a small side path leading into a forested park before he releases his hold.

A million and one thoughts are racing through Kuroo’s mind as he takes a few steps away from Daichi to give him his space, perhaps even to collect some space of his own, before he turns to look at him properly.

And what he finds is Daichi, looking frazzled and scared, breathing haggard under the dimly lit street lights illuminating the small, rickety looking park. It’s not the ideal situation that Kuroo always imagined it would be. There’s no soft orange light supplied by a perfect sunset backdrop that would complete Kuroo’s grand love confession after a perfect day. But it’s Daichi, and it’s Kuroo, and this is the moment to be brave.

“I love you.” Kuroo says, simply, head held high. His voice seems too loud for how still the night is, as if it will cut through the air itself and burst this bubble of a dream world they seem to have shut themselves into. Daichi startles, looking up with wide eyes, his face crumpling just the tiniest bit.

“Liar.” He whispers, small. “You can’t possibly.”

“Why not?”

“Because _I’ve_ been the one chasing after _you_. And there’s no way I could have missed it, not when… not when all I’ve been doing is watching you.” Crimson red is tinging the bridge of Daichi’s nose, spreading across his face like watercolour and the only way to describe it is lovely. So very wondrously lovely.

Kuroo laughs, smitten. “I could say the same about myself but towards you, idiot.”

There’s a moment of silence that passes as the two of them stand in something akin to awe, letting this new revelation sink in. How it was possible for Kuroo to miss the one thing he wanted more than anything, the one thing that had apparently been dangling in front of his nose this entire time, he has no idea. All he knows is that they are here- Daichi is in front of him and he is saying that he loves Kuroo and his eyes are big and hopeful and maybe more than a little scared.

A gust of wind blows, starting the clock anew and time begins to move again.

Daichi is the one to break the silence. It’s their dynamic and Kuroo knows it by now- Daichi pulls and he follows, like a comet falling into orbit. He goes willingly, every single time.

”Prove it.” Daichi whispers, voice shaky.

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes two strides forward, reaches out to cup Daichi’s burning cheek in his palm, and leans forward to kiss him like he should have done years ago.

Starfire erupts in bright bursts of energy behind his eyelids because Daichi’s lips are soft and warm and _perfect_ and Kuroo is in love with him, has been in love with him for so long but they both burned so quietly, so softly that neither of them realized they were meant to do it together this entire time.

But lost time is gone. There’s nothing else to do about it now but to kiss Daichi with as much passion as he can hope to give, and when it comes to Daichi, he has always been all in from the start. He would give everything in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

How many hundreds of times has Kuroo imagined this scenario? Maybe thousands. He’s thought about kissing Daichi on the commute to school, in class, while at the gym, hanging out with his friends, even during volleyball practice.

It would be perfect, he thought. It would be romantic and dreamy, and right now he discovers that despite the silly situation that prompted it, everything about this moment _is_ perfect.

Only, there’s a desire burning in Kuroo’s core that he hadn’t expected. It’s one that comes often, that never really leaves, but to say that it was bubbling out of control in the pit of Kuroo’s chest is an understatement.

Because Kuroo thought about him at night, too. In his bed, muffling his moans against a pillow as he works a hand around himself.

He wants to touch Daichi.

God, does he want to touch him. _Have_ to touch him.

And maybe that’s a mood killer for a first kiss, one that he had wanted to be romantic-movie-starring-Katherine-Heigl level perfection, but he really just can’t hold himself back because Daichi is swiping his tongue against Kuroo’s bottom lip and Kuroo _growls_ , licking into Daichi’s mouth and wrapping an arm around his waist to dig his fingers into the pert of Daichi’s ass.

Daichi gasps as he pulls back, breath heavy, but his fingers are clutching onto the front of Kuroo’s yukata so tightly his knuckles are white.

“Kuroo,” he groans, pressing forward again, sealing his lips over Kuroo’s and grinding himself onto Kuroo’s thigh.

All this time Kuroo had no idea it was possible to be _this_ turned on, to be this on edge that his head is spinning and it feels like there isn’t enough oxygen in his lungs. He doesn’t quite know how the mood turned from heartfelt love confession to needing to get his hands over every inch of Daichi’s body as soon as possible, but that’s the way that things are and he’s nothing if not adaptable. He grips Daichi’s wrist, presses his tongue against Daichi’s in one last deep kiss before pulling back.

“Come here.” He grits out, his voice not sounding like himself, and he leads them both into the forest surrounding the park. It’s difficult to think quickly when his brain is hardly working but he eyes a tree with a particularly thick trunk, wide enough to hide them from sight and promptly presses Daichi against it, slotting his thigh between his legs as he leans in to kiss him again.

“Mmn, Kuroo…” Daichi whispers, breath hot against Kuroo’s lips.

“I want to touch you.” Kuroo murmurs, desperate. “Can I?”

“Please.” There is an edge to Daichi’s voice that Kuroo recognizes in his own. “Please.”

With a groan, Kuroo presses impossibly closer, sliding a hand between the opening of Daichi’s yukata. His skin is burning hot and he hisses when Kuroo’s fingers spread across his hip, involuntarily bucking up at the contact.

“Shhh… I’ve got you.” Kuroo whispers, leaning down to fit his lips against Daichi’s neck. He traces an idle finger over the ridges of Daichi’s abdomen, across the junction of his hip, along the waistband of his briefs and Daichi groans, low and throaty.

It’s enough incentive for Kuroo to work his way under the waistband, dragging it across Daichi’s cock as it springs free and Kuroo swallows hard at the sight before he wraps a hand around it, collecting the moan it elicits from Daichi in his mind like a treasure.

“Kuroo, Kuroo-” Daichi’s fingers are tangled in Kuroo’s hair, tugging with insistence, and Kuroo gives him what he needs. He works his hand along Daichi’s shaft, movements a little rough, reveling in the sight of Daichi’s face scrunching up in pleasure. Soft moans are tumbling out between his parted lips and Kuroo goes to swallow them up, leaning in to kiss Daichi hard.

He loves Daichi so much, wants him so much that it’s overwhelming. It takes him down like the ocean tide, pulling and pulling and Kuroo will go to him no matter how many times it beckons.

“ _Fuck_.” Kuroo murmurs, wanting, and he tugs aside his own yukata to touch himself, pushing his hips so that he can rub his cock against Daichi’s taking them both into his hand. Daichi’s eyes are open now, his pupils blown impossibly wide as he goes to touch Kuroo as well. The moment he feels Daichi’s hand on him he lets out a hiss between his teeth. “ _Daichi_.”

“ _Tetsu_. You look so good like this.”

Daichi’s words stilt his movements as a burst of pleasure spreads down his spine and all the way down into the tips of his toes. He pumps his hand faster, fingers tangled together with Daichi’s, feels burning flesh and sees stars and feels everything all at once. They don’t last long after that, moving together desperately trying to touch as much of each other as possible through the haze of desire.

“You feel amazing,” Kuroo chokes out. “I’m-”

“Tetsu, I’m going to-”

They come together, melting against each other and breathing hard. Kuroo feels like jelly. It’s only by leaning against the tree that he can stay upright, or he may have fallen to his knees by now, no doubt with Daichi in tow. The desire still left burning in his stomach surprises him. He’s only just come but he still wants more, wants Daichi, all of him- everything that he can have.

The sentiment must be shared because the first one to speak is Daichi.

“Let’s go home.” He whispers, a sense of urgency in his voice.

“I-”

“Please, Tetsu.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice. They do what they can to clean themselves up before hurrying out of the forest and back onto the street towards Daichi’s house.

\---

The minute Kuroo shuts the door to Daichi’s room behind him they’re on each other again, fingers scrabbling clumsily against the knots in each other’s obis.

“Daichi-” Kuroo whispers hotly against Daichi’s mouth. It seems like after he finally moved from _Sawamura_ to _Daichi_ properly he can’t stop saying it, repeating it like a mantra over and over again. Every time he does Daichi moves a little more urgently, groans a little more desperately.

“Tetsu.” He replies, finally undoing the tie on Kuroo’s yukata and pushing the fabric off of Kuroo’s shoulders. They move backwards towards the bed and Kuroo sits, Daichi naturally going to straddle him as if he belonged there.

And he does, really. Kuroo couldn’t think of a place Daichi belonged more.

“Drawer.” Daichi says, going to kiss Kuroo hard, and when he reaches into the drawer of the nightstand table beside the bed he discovers a bottle of lube, only half full. Why Daichi has a used bottle of lube in his childhood bedroom Kuroo has no idea, but he can’t wait to find out.

He uncaps the lube and squeezes some onto his finger as Daichi finishes taking off of his yukata, tugging his briefs off and shucking them onto the floor.

Earlier today there was no way Kuroo could possibly have imagined that the day would end with Sawamura Daichi, the person he’s been infatuated with since high school, literally naked in his lap but shit happens and this particular outcome is nothing but in Kuroo’s benefit.

“Are you sure about this?” Kuroo asks, hand stilling on Daichi’s hip. “We can take it slower if you want.”

“I’m sure. There’s nothing to be unsure about.” The words leave Daichi’s mouth in a hurried confession. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Kuroo’s heart is pounding so hard that he can hear the blood rushing in his ears and it’s deafening. They love each other. Daichi is naked in his lap telling Kuroo that he wants him and there is nothing Kuroo wouldn’t give him so he kisses Daichi hard, reaches around to circle his lube covered finger around Daichi’s rim.

“Please.” Daichi whimpers, licking into Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo sinks a finger inside, feels the burning wet heat and his cock throbs painfully inside his boxers. It’s an animalistic need to be inside Daichi, to give him everything that he’s asking for but also to take everything that Kuroo wants. The way that Daichi is squirming in his lap, crying out over and over again as Kuroo fucks one finger, then two, then three fingers into him is _unbearable_. It takes half a mind for Kuroo to remember what he knows and start to crook his fingers, searching for the spot that will make Daichi feel even better.

There’s no way to miss when he finds it. Daichi jerks up as if he’s been electrocuted, a moan tearing from his chest.

“ _Tetsurou_!” He sobs, rucking his hips back onto Kuroo’s fingers. “God just- inside, now, I need-”

The begging is getting to Kuroo’s head. He pivots so that he can unceremoniously dump Daichi onto the bed before reaching down to feel where his wallet is buried under the yukata he was wearing, grabbing the condom that he keeps inside. When he turns around, Daichi is lying on the bed stroking himself, eyes half lidded, lips wet and kiss swollen.

Kuroo damn near loses his mind.

“God, how are you-” Kuroo shakes his head, ripping the foil wrapper with his teeth and rolling the condom onto his cock with haste. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Come on.” Daichi urges, spreading his legs, and to that Kuroo has to reach down to stroke himself slow, to take the edge off less he want to come entirely too early to be appropriate.

He scoots forward on his knees, pulls Daichi towards him and lines his cock up to Daichi’s hole. There’s a moment’s pause, seemingly misplaced after such a long period of urgency but in that moment he realizes how much he loves Daichi, how long he’s waited to have him- and now he does.

From there it’s a simple move of sinking inside, so hot and perfect and wonderfully overwhelming.

“Fuck, you’re so _tight-_ ” Kuroo groans, jaw falling slack.

Daichi squeezes his eyes shut. “Give me a second, I can’t-”

“You’re okay, baby.” The pet name slips out before Kuroo even realizes it, but it feels right. He reaches down to wrap his hand around Daichi’s cock, swipes his thumb through the precum leaking from the tip. “Take a deep breath.”

“I’m not a damn virgin, you’re just-” Strain turns into a moan when Kuroo twists his hand, stroking Daichi slowly. “-too big.”

“Mm, I’ll make you feel good.” Kuroo purrs, leaning down to nip at Daichi’s exposed neck. “You’ll take me so good in just a moment, I know you will.”

A moment of heavy breathing passes before Daichi takes a breath and nods. “Move, please.”

And Kuroo does, angling his hips so that he can push into Daichi’s wet heat. It feels so good and Kuroo can feel Daichi shuddering underneath him, so he can only hope Daichi feels just as good as he does. When he bottoms out the pleasure is so stifling that his mind feels foggy amidst it all.

He goes slow for awhile, speeding up gradually when it seems like Daichi has adjusted properly.

“ _Ah_! Tetsurou!” Daichi cries out after Kuroo changes the angle of his hips again and Kuroo knows he has him, starts to fuck Daichi for real, shifting so that he can bend Daichi’s legs into his chest.

“I told you,” He pants, setting a rhythm that makes the bed creak dangerously. “That you’d take me so well. And you are- god, you’re so good for me aren’t you? You take me perfectly.”

Daichi whimpers and moves to hide his face with his arms but Kuroo moves faster- he pins Daichi’s wrists to the bed above his head with one hand.

“Just as I say you’re being good, you go and do that.” Kuroo chides. “Look at me.”

Shaking his head, Daichi has his eyes squeezed shut as he buries his face in the side of his arm.

“Look at me, Daichi.”

“N-no- _ah_!”

Kuroo fucks him harder, snapping his hips at a ruthless pace. His voice comes out rough when he speaks. “Come on, baby. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

To this Daichi turns his head, tears beading in the corners of his eyes, cheeks red, mouth parted and looking so thoroughly wrecked that Kuroo damn near falls in love all over again as he goes to brush a tear aside with his thumb.

“Good boy.” He says, rocking into Daichi as he reaches down to stroke Daichi’s length. “Will you come for me, baby?”

Kuroo fucks up hard into Daichi’s hole at just the right angle, tightening his hand and pumping Daichi’s cock to the same rhythm.

“Tetsu, Tetsu-“ Daichi cries, struggling against Kuroo’s hold on his wrists. “You’re going to make me- _aaahh_!”

Daichi tightens up on Kuroo’s cock when he comes- the pressure is too much to handle. It sends a shudder down Kuroo’s spine and he quakes, all of his muscles tensing as pleasure washes over him like a tidal waves.

“Fuck, baby-”

He comes hard, his vision going white, and the last thing he can think of in his right mind is how beautiful Daichi looks underneath him, blissed out from orgasm.

\---

“Do you really?”

They’re laying in bed, limbs tangled together as Daichi perches his chin on Kuroo’s chest. It had been quiet up until this moment, both of them giving the other some time to process everything that had just happened. In a moment they’re going to have to get up and get dressed because Daichi’s mother and the twins are due back at any time, but for now Daichi is really warm and Kuroo is perfectly comfortable where he is.

“Hmm? Do I really what?”

”Like me.”

“Mm.” Kuroo chuckles, running his hand through Daichi’s hair affectionately. ”No. I don’t like you. I told you earlier what I feel, didn’t I?”

It’s hilarious how quickly and obviously Daichi’s face colours when he remembers Kuroo’s grand love confession in front of all those strangers back at the shrine. He grumbles, shifting so that he can bury his face in between his arm and Kuroo’s chest.

“…lo- y-u.” His voice is muffled by skin on skin, crimson flush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. Kuroo smiles wide, feeling euphoric.

“What’s that? Say it properly or I won’t understand.”

“ _Asshole,”_ is the response that he gets and Kuroo laughs, rolling them over so that he can kiss Daichi quiet.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://amaanogawa.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/amaanogawa_)


End file.
